


don't stop (it's still moving)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rated teen for language, Soulmate AU, arachniphobia, fluffly fluff, like duhh, quite a bit actually, surprise surprise, teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Y/N really don't like spiders.<br/>No more needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't stop (it's still moving)

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, you cute little shits, be grateful, because I just spent three hours searching through tumblr prompts to battle my writers block to give you this piece of crap writing.

Y/N screamed loudly, jumping up onto the nearest couch, yelling for her boyfriends.  
Steve and Bucky ran in from one entrance, the latter slamming into a wall as they rounded the corner, and Tony arrived from the other entrance, narrowly missing slamming his knee into a table.

"What? What's wrong?" Steve asked, his voice filled with concern and authority, eyes surveying the room frantically.  
Bucky held out a knife, his face devoid of all expression, more graceful now than ten seconds before.

"K-kill it!" Their girlfriend screeched, pointing at the wall.  
Tilting his head in confusion, Tony leaned forward before realizing there was a giant black spider on the wall.  
He jumped back, joining Y/N on the couch.

"Holy shit!" He shouted, shivering as he realized how close he had gotten to it.  
Steve and Bucky shared a look, before bursting out in laughter.

"Stop fucking laughing at us and kill it before it eats us!" Y/N squealed, dancing from one foot to the other nervously.  
The two super soldiers ignored them, continuing to laugh.  
Gaze turning deadly, Y/N's voice grew hard and steely, dripping with venom.

"Kill it now or I swear to god, I will call both Natasha and Pepper in here and let them do their worst."  
That got them moving.  
Steve jumped forward, narrowly missing the spider with his hand as it darted out of the way, falling onto the floor.

"SHIT!" Y/N and Tony both screamed, before running as quickly as they could out of the room, ducking behind a wall, barely peeking around to see inside the room.  
Bucky quickly found it, and stepped on it, crushing it once and for all.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered, shaking his head fondly at his girlfriend and boyfriend.


End file.
